Fight Of A Lifetime
by Jasper's Southern Girl
Summary: AU. After Voldemort's defeat, Remus Lupin and his family move to a small town in Washington State where they meet new friends and love interests. Along with the idea of new love, however, they walk into a whole new war which drags them along for the ride.
1. The End Of The War

Fight Of A Lifetime

By: ErinNecoleRiddle

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot. All things pertaining to Harry Potter or Twilight belong to J.K. Rowling and Stephenie Meyer respectivly.

Warning: slash and m-preg

Summary: AU. After Voldemort's defeat, Remus Lupin and his family move to a small town in Washington State where they meet new friends and love interests. Along with the idea of new love, however, they unknowingly walk into a whole new war which drags them along for the ride of their lives.

Pairings: RL/SS; HG(EL-S)/JB; HP/?; DM/?

Chapter 1: The End Of The War

Remus POV

Voldemort is dead. So are most of his Death Eaters. Our side didn't lose too many people, though many were injured. I am thankful though, that is for sure. Now I don't have to hide my marriage to Severus anymore, nor does our daughter have to hide. I really must thank the Grangers for keeping Erin for us. She turned out to be a truely fantastic young woman.

"Remy, what are you doing," a voice calls from behind. "The victory celebration is starting."

"I'm coming, Sev," I reply to my husband, who has come to settle behind me with his arms around my middle and his head on my shoulder. "I'm just thinking about how grateful I am that the war is over and that we all made it out alive. Now Erin can come out of hiding."

"Yes," Sev said. "We can finally adopt Harry and Draco like we planned, too." With that, we turned from the window overlooking the bloody battlefield and headed for the Great Hall.

Harry POV

I did it. I defeated Voldemort. Thank goodness.

"Oh Harry," Hermione screams, running up to me. "I'm so happy you are ok."

"Same here Mione," I reply to the crying girl. I see Remus walk into the Great Hall followed by Professor Snape. I leave my friends to go and talk with them.

"Hey Remus, Professor Snape. I'm glad you are both uninjured," I say to my godfather and professor.

"So am I," Remus and Severus reply at the same time before they look at eachother and promtly burst out is when Hermione, Ron, and Draco walk up.

"Hello...you three," Remus says between laughs. "How...are...you three...doing. Wow, sorry about that. Anyway, you guys happy the war is over?"

"Yes," Draco drawls out. "I am happy ol' Snake Face and his necrophiliacs are gone. Lucius was really close to forcing me to take the Dark Mark."

"Yeah," Ron piped up. "We know you wouldn't take it Drake. Now you can live your own life." After I got over my childish rivalry with Draco, Ron saw how he was acting and finally rose over prejudices and became friends with the Malfoy heir.

Hermione, could Severus and I talk to you privately for a moment," Remus asked all of a sudden.

"Sure," she replied. The three of them went to a carner to be as alone as possible.

Hermione POV

'I wonder what Remy wants to talk to me about,' I think to myself as I follow him and Professor Snape to a secluded corner of the Great Hall.

"Hermione," Remus starts. "You know you were adopted by the Grangers, right?"

"Yes, I do," I reply. I have a suspision about where this is giong. That is when I notice the matching rings on his and Snape's fingers. I suddenly ask "How long have you been married?" They both look at me in shock. That is when Snape speaks up.

"Almost 20 years," Snape replys. "We hid the marriage for 2 years before Remus found out that he was pregnant. After he gave birth to our daughter and gave her to a couple of our friends to keep her safe, we continued to keep our marriage a secret. You are the first person to figure it out besides the people that were there." Then I realized something important.

"I'm your daughter, aren't I," I finally get out. The looks on their faces are the only answers I need.

"Yes," Remus says. "After we get the awards and the Headmistress gives her speech, Severus is going to tell everyone that he is retiring and that we are married and that we not only have a daughter of our own but that we plan on adopting our godsons and plan on moving to the U.S."

"Wow," is all I can say. Then I thought to myself. 'I'm their daughter. I wonder what they named me? What do I really look like? Do I have dad's hair or facial features? What do i call them both?' They answered my questions without me even asking them out loud.

"In case you're wondering," Remus said. "Your true name is Erin Necole Lupin-Snape. You look have my features with long black hair and you have hazel eyes."

"You can call me Papa," Severus piped in then. "Call Remus dad, if you want to. Everyone will see the true you when I make my announcments."

"Okay," I reply. "Wait. Did you also say that you are going to adopt your godsons?" I just now remembered them saying that.

"Yes," Dad replied. "We are going to adopt both Harry and Draco after the celebration is over. Everyone looked our way when I squealed. That's when Headmistress McGonagall spoke.

"Today is a glorious day," she began. "Voldemort and most of his forces are dead and the rest are in prison waiting to go through the veil. The war is over! The Minister for Magic would like to congradulate our heroes by giving them all Order of Merlins. Please give them a round of applause for our heroes when they are called up." After that was said, the Minister called Dad, Papa, and the rest of the teachers who all received an Order of Merlin 3rd class. Then, to my surprise, McGonagall took the stand back from the Minister.

"The following students will receive an Order of Merlin 2nd class for their bravery in battle: Draco Malfoy, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger. And Finally, Harry Potter receives an Order of Merlin 1st class for defeating Voldemort and ending the war, once and for all. Congradulations."

TBC...


	2. The Secret Revealed

Fight Of A Lifetime

By: ErinNecoleRiddle

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot. All things pertaining to Harry Potter or Twilight belong to J.K. Rowling and Stephenie Meyer respectivly.

Warning: slash and m-preg

Summary: AU. After Voldemort's defeat, Remus Lupin and his family move to a small town in Washington State where they meet new friends and love interests. Along with the idea of new love, however, they unknowingly walk into a whole new war which drags them along for the ride of their lives.

Pairings: RL/SS; HG(EL-S)/JB; HP/?; DM/?

Chapter 2: The Secret Revealed

Normal POV

After Headmistress McGonagall finished her speech and Harry received his award, Severus took to the stage.

"Everyone, if I could have your attention, please," Severus asked the crowd. "I have a few announcements to make. First off, I would like to say that after this year I will no longer be a professor at Hogwarts." He had to pause here because he could not speak over the cheers without yelling. Once the cheers died down, he continued. "Second, I want to tell everyonewho thought that I would die alone to know that I have not only been married for the last twenty years, but my husband and I have a lovely daughter and plan on adopting both of our godsons." With this bombshell, everyone had to pick their jaws off of the ground before they could say a word. After a few minutes, the room exploded with noise.

"Who are you married to?"

"Where is your husband and daughter?"

"Who is crazy enough to marry you?"

These questions went on for ten minutes before everyone was silences by an angry looking Remus.

"Everyone," Remus yelled. "Shut your mouths!" You could hear a pin drop in the silence that ensued as everyone stared at the calm man that just yelled out. While this was going on, Erin/Hermione was looking at Severus. She signaled to him and mouthed 'tell them the answers before they riot' when he finally looked her way.

Severus sighed and said "Here are the answers to your questions. I am married to Remus Lupin and have been for 20 years. We hid our marriage to keep each other safe. When our daughter was born, we placed her with our muggle neighbors, Daniel and Emma Granger. In actuality, our daughter was hidden in plain sight. All of you know her as Hermione Jane Granger, but her true name is Erin Necole Lupin-Snape." With that he motioned for Remus and Hermione (who will be Erin from now on) to the stage. When they got to the stage, Sev spoke again.

"Erin found out the truth only a few hours ago, however we still need to remove the glamour." He turned to Erin and asked, "do I have your permission to remove the charm in front of the crowd?"

"Yes, father," Erin replied. Sev then pointed his wand at her and whispered "Finite incantatum." Slowly, Erin's curly,brown hairbegan to darken to black and straighten out to flow down in waves to her hips. Her eyes changed to a hazel color and her body filled out in all the right places. All in all, she looked fantastic. When the changes were over, every male (and some female) eye found that they could not turn away from her. Seeing this, Sev turned back to finish his announcement.

"To finish my announcement, I would like to offer my godson Draco Malfoy and Remus' godson Harry Potter the opportunity to join our family and get away from the wizarding world after the year is over. What do you say boys?" Said boys were shellshocked by the offer. After they thought about it, they looked at each other and grinned before looking at Sev.

"We accept," they said at the same time, both wearing identical looks that reminded everyone of the Weasley twins.

"Now," Remus said to the crowd. "You can begin the real celebration." When everyone started to party, the newly found faminly left to have some privacy.

Time jump: Graduation

After the diplomas were given out, everyone was feeling sad to say goodbye.

"I'll miss you guys," Ron told his friends. "Do you three know where you're going yet?"

"No," Erin replied. "All daddy said was that we would be living near an old friend."

"Yeah," Harry said. "Dad just told us that we were moving to the U.S."

"He didn't say where though," Draco piped in. "But, we have to leave now if we want to catch our flight."

"You will write me won't you," Ron asked.

"Of course," all three said at the same time. Ever since the adoption four months ago, Erin, Harry, and Draco acted like triplets. You never saw one without the other two.

"You guys better go," Ron said after giving each of his friends another hug. "Remus looks like he is in a hurry."

"Bye Ronnie," Erin said as her brothers dragged her out of one last hug.

Time jump: 8 hours later

"Passengers," a voice over the intercom spoke. "This is your captain speaking. We will be landing in Port Angeles in 10 minutes."

"Well guys," Erin said to her 'brothers.' "We will be home soon." When the plane landed, Remus and Erin stayed to look for their ride to their new house while Sev and the boys went to get their luggage. By the time they got back, their ride pulled up to the door. A man who looked to be about 17 stepped out of the car and went to the back and took out a wheelchair before moving to the driver's door. When the man came back into view, he was pushing an older lokking man in the wheelchair.

"Remus Lupin," the man in the chair spoke. "It's been a while. How have you been?"

"Good. What about you Billy?"

"I've been fine Remus," Billy replied. "Oh, this is my son Jacob. Who are they?"

"Billy, this is my husband Severus, our daughter Erin, and our adopted sons Harry and Draco."

"How do you do," the three teens all asked at the same time.

"They are very polite teens. How old are you three," Billy asked.

"!7, sir." Erin replied sweetly.

"That's great," Billy said. "Jake here needs some more friends his age."

"Dad," Jacob finally spoke. "Come on, we need to get home soon if you want to take Remus and Severus to meet Charlie in time for the game."

"You're right son," Billy said. "Let's go."

After a two hour drive, Billy told the five British people, "Welcome to Forks."

TBC...


	3. Interlude: The Wolves Come Out

Fight Of A Lifetime

By: ErinNecoleRiddle

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot. All things pertaining to Harry Potter or Twilight belong to J.K. Rowling and Stephenie Meyer respectivly.

Warning: slash and m-preg

Summary: AU. After Voldemort's defeat, Remus Lupin and his family move to a small town in Washington State where they meet new friends and love interests. Along with the idea of new love, however, they unknowingly walk into a whole new war which drags them along for the ride of their lives.

Pairings: RL/SS; HG(EL-S)/JB; HP/?; DM/?

Interlude: The Wolves Come Out

Erin's POV

Ok, I thought we would be moving to a large city, but instead we moved to a little town. Oh, well, at least I can go shopping here.

"Hey Erin," Draco says, somewhere off to my right. "What are you thinking about? Harry, Jacob, and I have been trying to get your attention for a while now. I look at my brothers and I do a perfect impression of Papa's smirk.

"I was thinking about going shopping and I believe that I will need three strapping young men to help me carry my bags." All three boys look at me with pure horror in their eyes. The four of us were left to decorate our new house while Mr. Black took dad and papa to meet some of his friends. "Goodness guys. Some would think that you forgot that there are charms to shrink things. And don't start about me saying that in front of Jacob, Harry. I can sense that he is a werewolf." Jacob looked very surprised at my little revealation.

"How," Jacob asked me. "How did you know that? No one is supposed to know that?"

"Well," I started. "My dad Remus was turned into a werewolf as a child after being bitten. He transforms on each full moon. Because he was a were when he became pregnant with me, the condition passed on to me. It is different in me though. For instance, I have a stronger sense of sight, smell, and hearing than my dad, and I can tell is I am near other wolves a lot quicker than him. I also have to transform on the full moon, but I can change into my wolf any other time as well." I finished my little explaination and looked at the boys. By the expressions on my brothers' faces, neither of them ever figured it out. I thought they would have, but I guess not.

"You never told us," Harry and Draco exclaimed at the same time. "Why did you never tell us?"

"Honestly, you two," I shoot them both looks that scream 'idiots'. "I figured you could guess, what with the fact that I a) dissappeared on the full moons, and b) aced the animagus transformation so easily. God." After I said this, I stormed into my new room to decorate it to my liking, leaving 3 boys standing in the living room, 2 of them shocked and the other drooling like mad whils staring at the spot I was standing as if I never moved.

TBC...


	4. The Dreaded AN

Author's note-

Sorry for the delay. I have been swamped with school work as of late. You can look forward to an update soon.

Erin


	5. Secrets Abound

Fight Of A Lifetime

By: ErinNecoleRiddle

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot. All things pertaining to Harry Potter or Twilight belong to J.K. Rowling and Stephenie Meyer respectively.

Warning: slash and m-preg

Summary: AU. After Voldemort's defeat, Remus Lupin and his family move to a small town in Washington State where they meet new friends and love interests. Along with the idea of new love, however, they unknowingly walk into a completely new war, which drags them along for the ride of their lives.

Pairings: RL/SS; HG (EL-S)/JB; HP/? ; DM/?

Chapter 3: Secrets Abound

Normal POV

"Well," said Harry. "The house is decorated. We just need to get the furniture and stuff."

"Where will we get it, though," Draco asked.

"Conjure some, stupid," Erin screamed from her bedroom. "It should last long enough for dad and papa to buy a car so they can go shopping. Duh!" Draco and harry shared a look, and then jumped to listen to Erin's suggestion. Hours later, when Remus, Severus, and Billy got back, they had furnished the entire house. The adults were surprised to say the least.

"Where did all this stuff come from," Remus asked the three boys. "And where is Erin?" Said teen walked out of her room to answer her dad herself.

"Well, dad," Erin began. "I have been decorating my room for the past few hours. All of the furniture was conjured. It should last until you and papa can go buy some. Don't worry about the fact that Jacob was here or that Billy just heard that either."

"And why not," Severus asked. "They are muggles."

"No they are not," Erin replied silkily. "Daddy, how many werewolves do you sense in the room? By that, I mean how many do you sense with that gene, whether it is dominant or not?"

"I can sense three people with a dominant werewolf gene," Remus said. "You and I are two of them. I also feel like there is one person with a recessive gene. It is as if it skipped a generation. Wait a minute. Billy, that would be you, wouldn't it?"

"Yes," Billy replied. "My grandfather was the last alpha of the pack. My and my father's generations did not have any wolves because the threat was not around."

"What was this threat," Draco asked. "I have read legends about this kind of werewolf in school. They said that your gene would only become dominant of dangerous creatures were around for a while."

"The threat would be vampires," Jacob spoke, finally able to find his voice. He had not been able to do anything since Erin went to her room. "A family of vampires lives just outside of Forks. They, however, are not the threat."

"That would be the Cullen family, correct," Severus asked, realization clear in his eyes.

"Yes," Jacob answered. "How did you know?"

"Just a feeling," Sev replied. "Besides, you said that the family near here wasn't a threat. Even in Britain, the Cullen family is the only family of vampires not considered a threat because they drink animal blood. Plus, Carlisle saved me from my father when I was young."

"We should visit them then," Remus told his husband. "You kids want to go with us?"

"Umm…," Erin started. "I don't know about the boys, but I want to stay near Jacob for a while. Our bond is still pretty new."

"What bond?" Severus asked his daughter.

"My wolf imprinted on her," Jacob started.

"And my wolf imprinted back," Erin finished. "We are mates, just like you and dad." Sev looked a little put out. The kids all noticed his look and Draco spoke up before Sev could say anything.

"Papa, don't even start," Draco said, then he turned to Jacob and Billy. "Can Jacob come with us? I have a feeling that Erin really wants to come but she won't go without Jacob."

"If he wants to go, he can," Billy replied. "Just be careful. And Jacob, tell Bella I said hello."

"Will do, dad," Jacob told his father. He then turned to his mate. "Let's go to your room Erin. I want to see how it's decorated."

"Leave the door opened," Remus piped in before they left the living room. Ten minutes later, Sev was ready to go.

"Erin, Jacob," Sev called. "Let's go."

"Coming papa," Erin yelled. She and Jacob walked out of her room talking and holding hands. Before they all left the reservation, they dropped Billy off at his house.

"Call me when you get back," Billy yelled out as the group left. It took Severus thirty minutes to get to the Cullen's house.

"Wow, that is a big house," Harry thought aloud.

"It sure is," Jacob said as they stopped in front of the giant house. The entire front wall looked like it was made of glass. As soon as everyone got out of the car, the front door opened, and out came…

TBC…

Sorry it took so long for this to be posted. I have had it written for about a month, but never got around to typing it up. Schoolwork takes a lot of time, what with all the essays and everything.

Now, who should be the person that walked out the door? Review with your choice. I would like the person to be a character from the HP world that died in the series, except Remy or Sev, anyway.


End file.
